


Mortal Kombat Headcanons and Scenarios

by SmuttyFang



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: I do not have a big list of rules. Simply comment or message me on Wattpad if you would like to request something!1. Check my other works for the other fandoms I will write for!2. You can ask for general headcanons. They do not have to involve a relationship.3. I will NOT do ship headcanons. I will only do headcanons about the character(s)/how they would react and interact with their s/o (the reader).4. You can request poly relationship headcanons! For example: ScorpionxReaderxSub-Zero. As long as they involve the reader.5. I will do smut and fluff.6. You can request mythical creature headcanons for characters. Example: Vampire!Scarlet being protective of her s/o.7. You can request AU headcanons. For example: Modern!Erron Black with his lover in a domestic setting.8. You can request anytime! I will always answer as soon as possible. All I ask is that you are patient.





	1. [SFW][Scenario] Scorpion, With a Nonchalant Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ooohhh!!! I am excited!!!! Hey hun, I just wanted to ask if you could do Scorpion x Male S/O. Where the reader is nonchalant with his affections and oblivious to the reactions he gets from hanzo when doing something cute. Plus s/o face is always a deadpan look, like no emotion whatsoever, but he is always sweet and happy, which throws people off. He just can't show it. I find that really cute and funny!!!◕3◕❤  
> P.S. - Hanzo is a major Kuudere, hehe. I love grumpy boi❤❤❤❤💖💖ヽ(^◇^*)/  
> I would be blessed with your amazing powers if your were go do this!!! Thank you so much, much love from me. Hope you have a nice day.ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ"

** Scorpion, With a Nonchalant Lover **

"Good grief.." You were trying to lift a box of training equipment that arrived early that morning, and carry it into the main temple of the Fire Garden. It was quite heavy. Your numerous attempts to lift it had been in vain. While your face remained deadpan, Hanzo couldn't help but stare at you and smile, finding it cute.

"Let me help you." He lifted the box with ease and carried it inside the temple with ease. Placing it on the floor, he turned his attention to you. "You do not need to try so hard. We will build your strength eventually. Give your body time to adjust."

"I need to be stronger for you, Hanzo." You bring your lips close to his face and lightly peck him on the cheek. Your face remained the same, while Hanzo's eyes went wide. He always put his hand over his cheek when you did that to him, like he was trying to preserve the kiss and keep it on his skin.

"Do not push yourself. If you injure yourself, that will be even more time away from building your strength. I am still in charge of you, no matter our relationship. You will obey." He never spoke to you in an angry tone. It was only stern, and lined with concern. You had been with him long enough to know the difference.

"You are right, I'm sorry, Hanzo." You decided to give him another kiss on his cheek. It fascinated you how hot his skin felt all the time, like he was on fire constantly.

"Yes.." He cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Please remember not to use my name in front of others, if they happen by."

"I do not see anyone right now, but I understand Grandmaster. My apologies." You teased him a bit about his seriousness. You kissed him again. He closed one of his eyes, smiling at you and laughing a bit.

"You are.. so affectionate today. Why is that?" He was getting flustered, that much was obvious.

"It's because I love you, silly." You pulled yourself out of his grasp and took his hand in yours. "Let's go walk in the Fire Garden for a while. You need to relax." He went along with you silently, letting you pull him back outside of the temple. The Fire Gardens were stunningly beautiful, you always found your peace walking through them. You walked together in silence for a while, listening to the breeze and the leaves falling to the ground. The distance sound of windchimes throughout the whole area sang a sweet tune in your ears. Looking at Hanzo beside of you, you were tempted and left another kiss on his cheek. He shook his head and smiled.

"Why do you do this so often? I am not complaining, only curious."

"I will never tire of kissing you, Hanzo. I love you." You noticed a red flower on the ground, unlike any other you had ever seen before. It almost looked like the petals were dark red flames. You leaned down, staring at it and lightly touching the petals with your fingers. Hanzo simply smiled.

"And I, you. My love."


	2. [NSFW][Scenario] Jade, Her Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to make a request if you're interested.  
> I would like to see Jade x Male S/O in where the reader is desperately searching for Jade after finding out that she had been kidnapped and beaten unmercifully by Tanya and Rain, both traitors to Edenia. After searching for two months, he finally finds them and is appalled to see Jade in her weak condition and barely alive. He challenges them both to a two on one match and is able to kill them both off, saving Tanya for last as she wanted to grab the man's attention. He manages to bring Jade home to where Kitana and the others are relieved to see her alive and take care of their injuries.  
> About 3 months later, Jade is fully healed and goes to find her savior to thank him for saving her life, their friendship now blossoming into so much more as one mere kiss turns into a passionate night between them. The result, they end up marrying and have a family consisting of fraternal twins.  
> Would really appreciate if you were able to complete this request for me. Jade is my favorite MK girl & character and deserves more love on sites like this."
> 
> That was a pretty long request, I hope I fit everything in there like you wanted.

** Jade, Her Savior **

_'Shit.. shit! I have to find her..'_ Your mind raced as you desperately searched for Jade. Intel from some of your Edinian spies had informed you that Jade had been kidnapped, presumably by Tanya and Rain. _'Jade.. where are you?'_ Your fists balled together in a rage, pushing you to run even faster. _'I'm going to kill them both. With my bare hands. For their betrayl, and for Jade.'_

Making your way to where the spies had seen Jade being dragged along the ground, you noticed that she was smart enough to leave a trail. Scratches along the ground and any walls nearby, barrels and other things strewn about from being kicked over. _'Smart woman, as always.'_ You followed along the trail of destruction, even as it died down in some places, it always picked back up. _'Tough girl, too.'_ You couldn't help but find it impressive. The longer you made your way closer and closer to her, the more red blood you found on the ground. In a small trail, and in pools of it. Your worry grew, and you began to run once more.

You found your way to an abandoned building. Jade's scratches and trail had stopped there. Everything was fine nearby, but you sensed that she was there. Reeling back your foot, you kicked the door open. It bursted into splinters and pieces. What you found horrified you.

"Jade.." Jade was lying on the ground, soaked in her own blood. Her breathing was hushed and struggled, her eyes half lidded. She tried to speak, but only a hushed whisper came out before her head fell to the ground, and she went unconcious. Your eyes went to Tanya and Rain, standing above her, seemingly proud of what they had done.

"Aww, some little hero here to protect her? Well, you're too late." Tanya proudly said, as she kicked Jade's body carelessly. Rage overtook your whole body, and you bull rushed them both, knocking them backwards. They both bursted through the wall of the old building, rolling on the ground.

"Rain.. Tanya.. I will kill you both." You went after Rain first, attacking him with all of your might. When the battle was done, and he lay dead under your foot, Tanya attacked you next. She was much easier to defeat, as your adrenaline was pumping through your whole body and pushing you forward through it all. When she fell to the ground, your attention went straight to Jade, still unconcious and bleeding from her injuries. Your adrenaline had died down, and you were feeling your own injuries from battle as well. Your leg had been twisted, and your arms had been cut to pieces. Wincing, you picked her up and began hobbling, taking her home to the princess.

Bringing her to Kitana herself, you placed her body on top of a bed. Kitana went to her, holding her face in her hands.

"Someone take care of her immediately!" Some healers went to her in an instant. Kitana approached you, sighing in relief. "Thank you for finding her. I was.. so worried. We must tend to your wounds as well." Succumbing to your own injuries, you callapsed. Your vision went blurry as some of the healers came to you and surrounded you. The last thing you remember is looking upon Jade and seeing her eyes open. Just a little.

Three months later, your injuries had healed well. You felt better than ever, and continued training as usual with no real trouble. Your mind always drifted to Jade though, wondering if she was any better and if she had survived. Kitana was a busy woman and couldn't keep you updated at all times. She did inform you that she might make it, and thanked you once more, but that was the last you had heard.

In the middle of your training, some of your spies had come to you, letting you know someone had come to see you. Going to the door, you found Jade. Standing there leaning against the doorway, perfectly healed and walking all on her own.

"You.. are the one who saved me. Yes?" Her voice was always so angelic.

"Yes, Jade. I ran to you as soon as my spies discovered your situation." You bowed before her.

"Please, do not be so formal. We are friends." She teased, and you raised back up. "I must thank you, although I am curious why you risked your life for me." You wanted to tell her, _'Because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.'_

"You are important to Edenia. Important to the princess. And.. I have a great respect and admiration for someone as strong as you. We are friends." You noticed every move she made. She placed her hand on her hip.

"Well, I was captured and beaten.. but, I thank you for your kindness." There was a silence. A strange tension between the two of you.

_'Only friends..?'_ You thought. The air in the room felt hot and heavy. You were acutely aware of your own breathing and your own heartbeat. She approached you, giving you a peck on your cheek. You felt your whole body get hot, and your mind went into overdrive.

"Thank you, my warrior.." Her voice was laced with seduction.

"Jade.." She tilted her head cutely to the side. "Please say it again." Instead of listening, she let her body melt into yours. She pressed her lips to your own this time, never letting you get a break from her kisses. She pulled away eventually, breathless. Her lips were swollen from the kiss.

"Anything you desire, my warrior.." You couldn’t help but smirk, your mind wandering away to something so devious and sinister.

”Anything, you say?” She grinned brightly.

”Yes. Anything.” Your lips met once more, tongues dancing like two warriors in a fight for dominance. Her being the bold woman she was, her hand traveled down your chest, to your stomach, and then to your pants. She smiled at you in the kiss, opening her eyes for a moment to look into yours. Her hand gracefully made its way into your pants, grabbing at your length with gentle fingers. You felt a shockwave of pleasure coarse through your whole body, and you moaned. Loudly.

”My, my.. my warrior..” She tugged at your cock, pumping ever so slowly. After a short while, she became more restless and needy. “We must hurry, I cannot wait any longer. I have thought of you for so long now.” She wrapped her legs around your waist, her arms around your neck. You held her up close to you, finding the nearest wall and pressing her delicate frame against it. With skillful hands, she reached down enough to make your pants fall to the floor. Her outfit was just as loose, enough to pull just enough out of the way.

”I am sorry Jade. I have craved you for so long. I cannot hold back now.” You kisses her once more.

”I do not wish for you to.” You readied yourself at her dripping wet hole, already soaked from your touch. You felt your cold twitch in anticipation. She pushed her hips forward, begging you to hurry and take her. You complied, fully and easily sheathing yourself inside of her all at once. She groaned and let her head fly back, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Your body shivered involuntarily with pleasure.

”Gods..” You muttered. Jade only smiled.

”Don’t stop now. Gods, never stop..”

_A few years later.._

"Children, do not stray so far!" You walked the streets of Edenia with Jade by your side. Her hand in yours, and your twins running off together ahead of you both. They returned closer to you, giggling and laughing together. Watching them, you could only look at Jade and smile. "We did well, did we not?"

"Yes, I would say so. Although I did most of the work. Growing them and all that." She gave you a smirk.

"Yes, you are absolutely right. And you did wonderful, my love." You leaned down to her, kissing her soft cheeks, as you always loved to do.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, my warrior. Come, we will be late for our lunch with the Princess. She loves our children almost as much as we do."

 


	3. [NSFW][Scenario] Poly!Erron Black/Ermac, A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "OMG I am, like, so ready for this! If I may, I'd like to submit a polyship request with Ermac x F!Reader x Erron Black, something with a healthy dose of smut mixed with some fluff. Being in the middle of an Er-sandwich sounds pretty friggin' good to me :D If you take on this request, I'm excited to see what you come up with! Thanks! <3"
> 
> Erron Black's voice in the new game makes me melt, I'm all for this. Please someone, request some Erron Black, lol.
> 
> I tried my best with Ermac, he doesn't have much of a personality in my opinion.

** Poly!Erron Black/Ermac, A Day Off **

****

"Alright, darlin'. Just like you wanted. No workin' today. I swear." You had begged Erron and Ermac to take a day off and spend time with you for weeks now, and you finally got your wish. Ermac would return home soon, so for now you were alone with Erron. Sitting on his lap on your couch, you reveled in the feeling of his muscular arms while his hands rested on your hips.

"Thank you, Erron. I know it was hard for you to give up on your money making for a day." You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought your face close to him. You gave him a smooch on his lips, making him get that shit eating grin on his face.

"What can I say? I'm a busy man. But, I'd do anything for you, baby doll. Speaking of.." His lips found your neck, giving a light suck on your sweet spot. "If you're plannin' on sittin' in my lap all day, I would be even more inclined to take a day off once in a while." You felt heat immediately travel to your loins. His touch was oddly gentle, and his voice was smooth and sweet like chocolate. He could make your body shiver just by speaking to you.

"I would live my life in your lap, if it were possible." You smirked. Bringing your lips to his, you kiss him deeply. You forced your tongue into his mouth, making him groan into your kiss. Pulling away, your eyes never left his. On instinct, you bit your lip. That made him groan and eye you up and down.

"Oh, ho. Is that right? You're a damn good sweet talker, darlin'. If I didn't want to keep you in the lap of luxury, I'd be in bed with you all day and night." You couldn't help but smile. Between the two of your lovers, you were very well taken care of. You got anything you needed, and if you showed any interest in anything you found, it wasn't long before it was in your possession. Not to mention, you were very well protected by security.

"You're so good to me, Erron. You and Ermac take such good care of me. Whether I deserve it or not, I can't say, but-" A voice from behind you interrupted your words.

"You do." Your position in Erron's lap made it difficult to see behind you, but you knew it was Ermac. You turned your head as much as possible to see him from the corner of your vision. "We are home." His glowing eyes strangely seemed to light up even more in your presence.

"Welcome home." You felt Erron's hand sneak around your face, gripping your chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Hey, don't forget about the fun we were havin' darlin'." As your attention turned back to him, he lightly pulled you down harder into his lap. It was then that you felt it, his hardness beneath his jeans. A devious smile graced your lips, making Erron chuckle. "And that, baby doll, is why I love you."

"I love you toooo, ahh.." His attention went back to your neck. His teeth grazed across your skin, lightly licking and sucking precisely in the perfect places that you loved. You felt hands snake around your back, circling around your breasts. In that moment you truly wished there were no clothes in the damn way.

"Do not pretent we are not here." Ermac's hands deftly went beneath your shirt, pulling it down enough to let your breasts fall free. The chilly air was quickly replaced with his warm hands, groping and pulling at your sensitive nipples with each grope.

"I-I could never.." Your words failed you the more that you felt the overstimulation.

"Aw, look at that. She's at a loss for words." Erron found great enjoyment in making you slowly lose your mind. "I could do it well enough on my own, but having someone else here to drive you crazy too is just an added bonus."

****

 


	4. [NSFW][Scenario] Kung Lao, As You Recover From a Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request one where Kung Lao helping his f!werewolf s/o recover from a full moon. Cuddly fluffy/smut."

** Kung Lao, As You Recover From a Full Moon **

** **

The evil desire had finally begun waning. The moon still hung brightly in the night sky, but your angry impulse had finally started to die down. It always begun when the full moon was at its highest peak, at midnight, and ended around 2 or 3 in the morning. Even though it was only a few hours, it was horrifying. You lost all control of your mind and body. Your primal instincts completely took over, forcing you to hunt anything, anyone that came across your path. Who or what you hurt, didn't matter in the least.

_Blood, flesh, blood, flesh..._

Only he could calm your rage.

You could hear his ragged breaths as he approached your body. He found you in the middle of the woods, naked and covered in blood from your mouth down past your stomach, and on your arms and legs. Picking you up and carrying you in his arms, he quickly brought you back to the home you shared together. He always took the best care of you that he could. He cleaned you off, washing you free of blood, the killing you committed that night. He covered your naked body in a blanket, rubbing your cheek with his finger.

"I knew I should not have left you by yourself. I am so sorry." You could hear the guilt he felt in his words.

"It isn't your fault." Your voice was still weak and shaky. "I would hurt you if you stayed with me on these nights. You must leave me."

"Yes, but.." His voice trailed off, he knew you were right.

"Did I hurt anyone? What did I kill?" He was hesitant to answer, but he knew you would persist if he didn't.

"I found a rabbit, torn to pieces. Other than that, there was nothing that I saw." Your heart still clenched at hearing his words of what you had done. You still hated to hurt anything, even an animal. For a werewolf, you were still very soft hearted when not in your enraged state. You sighed, turning to lie on your side facing your lover.

"I'm a monster.."

"You aren't. You cannot help what you are. Besides, I still adore you no matter what." His finger gently ran over your cheek.

"And I, you. But I do not want to hurt you one of these nights."

"You will not. Do not worry yourself so much, please just rest." Even something as simple as his finger on your face was enough to make you relax into his touch. Sighing and suddenly desiring more, you pulled his hand closer, making his whole hand caress your cheek. He gave a light chuckle and took the hint. Leaning down to you, he keeps his hand in place while giving you a light kiss on the lips. When he began pulling away, you pulled him back to you once more. The feeling of his lips on yours still lingered, and you needed more.

Yes, part of being a werewolf was the anger, and the need for the hunt. But there was another side of it. A primal need to mate.

"Love, I'm sorry, I need you. Now." He furrowed his brows at you.

"You need to rest, and feel better before-" You cut him off, practically shoving your tongue down his throat. He still seemed hesitant, but kissed you back nonetheless. Pulling back, a string of saliva trailed between your lips. You licked your own lips, savoring his taste.

"The only thing bothering me right now is the burning desire for you I feel between my legs." His eyes lit up at hearing your words.

"Well, then.. allow me to fix that. So you can rest, of course." He smirked, peeling the blanket away from your body. The cool air hit your skin, making you shiver. But that coolness was quickly replaced with your lover's body heat. It enveloped you, and only served to fuel your desire even more.

"I don't care why you're doing it, just do it! I'm already going nuts.." You knew he desired it too, and he was simply teasing you. But your mind was already hazy with lust, and you were incapable of coherent thoughts.

"Anything for you, my love." Letting his lips press to your neck, he kissed you in those places he knew that you loved so much. While it felt good, deliciously so, your desire had taken over your body.

"I don't need to be prepared, please just take me! It hurts.." It wasn't your primal anger resurfacing, it was simply frustration. A very painful, sexual frustration. Your whole body felt as though it were on fire, and your mind raced with thousands of dirty thoughts.

"Alright, alright." He positioned himself and began pushing himself inside. You were so soaked with lust and desire, it took no effort for him to get all the way inside. Groaning, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Gods, you really didn't need preparations.." He moaned, completely lost in the warm and wet feeling of you surrounding his cock.

"No, I don't. Now take me, my love." He complied with your order, immediately going at it quick and hard. His skin slapped against yours, filling the whole room with moans and groans, slaps and squelches. "Mm, more, more, give me more.. I love you, I love you so much."

"I love.. you, I love you too." His voice was shaking with pleasure along with his body. "I won't leave you, no matter.. what."

 


	5. [SFW][Scenario] Sub-Zero, Worried Soon-To-Be Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So excited to see your writing for Mortal Kombat!!! I’d love to see a sub zero (Kuai Liang) x fem reader where the reader is pregnant and the couple is preparing for the baby, kuai admits he is worried about being a father but reader soothes him and then they meet their child. Preferably a daughter :) I can’t wait to see your work!!"

** Sub-Zero, Worried Soon-To-Be Father **

** **

"Will you please let me help? I'm not entirely helpless, you know." Kuai was putting together a room in the Lin Kuei Palace, all for your child. Currently, he had been working on putting together a beautifully bright icy blue bassinet that would match the rest of the room. You were 7 months pregnant, and the room was almost entirely done, decorated in light blues and whites to resemble ice. You hadn't really gotten to help him with it, as he didn't want you to overwork yourself.

"I know, but we have discussed this. You must be careful." You sighed, your body was incredibly tired from the physical and emotional weight of carrying the baby, but you felt guilty for not helping at all.

"I won't fight it. I know arguing with you won't do me any good."

"No, it will not." You knew he meant well, despite his icy tone. You stood there watching him for a while. He topped it off with the icy blue covering on top. It was incredibly beautiful.

"Whatever will you do if it's a girl? This whole room is blue."

"It is not about the gender of our baby. Our baby will be raised with Lin Kuei. Our child must become familiar with our ways, as well as something as simple as the color that represents us." He was always so serious. You approached him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes, of course, my love. I know you are right." He took you into his arms, holding you close to him while being mindful of your growing tummy.

"I have been meaning to speak with you about something that has been ravaging my mind." You let your hand travel to the back of his head, playing with his hair.

"You can tell me anything. What is troubling you?"

"I.. feel I must admit that I am worried. I am worried I will not be able to be a good father to our child." Your heart sank at hearing his fear, but it also did make you happy to hear that he cared so much about being a good father.

"Kuai, you will be a wonderful father. You are a wonderful person with a kind heart and honest soul."

"... Who lives a most dangerous life." Well, with that he was not wrong.

"I have been very well protected by your clan while you have had to be away. They have been wonderful to me, Kuai. I have no doubt they will do the same, if not more so, for your child." He simply nodded. You gave him a kiss on the lips this time. "You have nothing to fear, my love."

"I will trust your words."

"Good."

Two months later, your time had come. You were almost right near your due date, and everything was going quite smoothly. Kuai was right beside you the whole time, holding your hand and letting you squeeze out the pain. He encouraged you as much as he could, trying his best to soothe you. The pain was incredible, like nothing you had ever felt before. It felt like your lower body was on fire, and your whole body was being torn in two. Luckily, you were only in labor for a few hours. Your mind was so hazy with pain, you barely remembered holding your child for those first few moments. You remembered light dark hair on the head, and the crying too.

"Congratulations, Grandmaster. It's a girl." They then took her to clean her up and make sure she was healthy. In that little time, you had some quiet and some peace with Kuai. Tears still fell from your eyes.

"You did so well, like a true warrior." He wiped your tears away from your face. "You fought hard. Rest, please." You shook your head.

"No, I want to wait until they bring our baby back." Not long after you spoke those words, they brought her back, wrapped in a warm blanket and a hat upon her head. The healer spoke.

"We took extra precautions in this cold environment. She should be perfectly warm wrapped up in that special blanket and hat." He bowed to Kuai before exiting the room and giving you two alone time with her. She was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. She was already sleeping peacefully in your arms. Kuai's eyes were still wide with shock.

"She is.. perfect. A perfect little angel." You said, watching her tiny face move and twitch as she slept. After a little while of holding her, you held her out to Kuai. "Hold her, Kuai." Wordlessly, he did as you asked. He took a hold of her in his arms, looking at her face. He took the sight of her in, sighing.

"She.. is. You are right." You smiled, finally hearing him speak up.

"You worried me, Kuai. I thought you were ready to run away when you didn't say anything."

"I would never. I am just.. it's like she's already taking hold of my heart."

　


	6. [NSFW][Scenario] Scorpion, Your Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oof since playing 11, one Hanzo Hasashi has snatched my weave so can I request something for him? A Hanzo x fem reader scenario, if you can, about their wedding night? I’m primarily here the fluff cuz Mr Grumpy deserves happiness but I won’t protest smut if the inspiration strikes you."
> 
> Me too, my dude. Also, if you want smut, you'll almost always get smut. I mean, if you couldn't tell by my username. Smut is my specialty. I went a little crazy with this, lmao...

** Scorpion, Your Wedding Night **

** **

 

"The ceremony was beautiful, Hanzo. Thank you for your help with putting it together." The day had come and gone, and you were now left to be alone with your new husband. Candle light flowed from the room behind you. They surrounded the whole room, only a bed roll left in the center. Empty and waiting for the newly wed couple.

  
"You are welcome. It was better than I had expected." He was standing next to you, his arm around your waist. Together, you were looking out to the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden from above. The room you shared together was in a higher building than any other throughout the whole garden. Via the balcony, you could both look upon the whole area, and watch the sun rise and fall over the horizon. It was strange how the sun oddly made the garden look as if it were ablaze. The sun had come and gone though, and the night was alive. The only light now came from the paper lanterns that glowed below. Still in your firey red kimono you wore for the ceremony, a light breeze made it flow behind you.

  
"You expected something bad?" You smiled, standing on your tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He would never admit it, but he adored it when you did that.

  
"I always expect something to go wrong. You should know that by now." He looked to you, and you noticed the changes in his face. His features seemed much softer, and his face seemed much more relaxed than usual.

  
"Yes, I know. But it was perfect. Nothing to worry about, my husband." You smiled at your own words. "I will never tire of saying that." You turned your body to face his, and wrapped your arms around him. "You're my husband.." Your head rested upon his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It gradually began to speed up just a bit. He snaked his arms around you, enveloping you in warmth and the feeling of protection.

  
"Well.. I love hearing you say it." He stayed quiet for a moment, before a shaky sigh left his lips. "I never thought I would want to get married again. I never thought to meet someone who could help calm the rage I held in my heart. Until I met you, I was overcome with fury and hate. But the moment I saw you, I.. It all subsided." Your heart felt like it was swelling with joy, tears threatened to fall from your eyes.

  
"Hanzo.." A breeze flew past you once more, your dress flowing with it made it seem as if Hanzo was holding onto a human being made of fire. You reached up to let your finger rub his cheek. He was never good with words, nor so sweet and sentimental.

  
"It is the truth. You were like a temptress, pulling me away from what I desired to do.. but also like an angel, saving me from my dark desire." Your kimono slid from your shoulder as you reached up to kiss him. Your eyes were locked on his, and you were only letting your attention belong to him. He noticed it though, his lips lightly parting at the sight of your exposed skin.

  
"I love you, my husband.. I love you so." Instead of responding, he chose to bring his lips to yours again, kissing you a single time before moving to your cheek. Light kisses trailed until they reached your exposed skin between your neck and your shoulder. It was in that place he chose to lightly suck on your warm skin, leaving a pink mark upon it. It was unavoidable, the moan that left your lips. He picked you up in his huge arms with ease, wrapping your legs around his waist. The sudden movement made you squeak, then giggle just a bit. He began carrying you back toward the bed roll upon the floor. The candle light illuminated his face in a soft and romantic glow.

  
"Only a beautiful temptress could give me such an overwhelming feeling of desire." Lying you down on the soft and fluffy bed roll, he looked down at you from above, taking in the sight of you.

  
"I have desires too, you know." The blush on your cheeks rose. Seeing him towering over you and the growing hunger in his eyes fired up your body, and your mind.

  
"Then allow me to sate them." Your kimono was being held with only a sash, tied in the front around your waist. Hanzo's fingers moved to take hold of it. With a soft sound, he pulls it loose and opens your kimono to reveal your naked body underneath. His eyes went a little wide. "Nothing underneath I see?" The cool night air hit your skin, making goosebumps prickle over your body.

  
"I took them off earlier. I did not think I would need them."

  
"You certainly won't." His desires only grew seeing you like that. He kissed you, letting his tongue dance along with yours. He gradually tore his clothing away, lying them beside of your bed. He only broke the kiss when it was necessary for him to do so to remove another piece of clothing. When fully naked, he let his body fully cover yours. His warmth enveloped you, warming your chilled skin. Breaking the kiss, he looked into your eyes. You could feel his cock already standing at attention between your legs. It grazed across your wetness, already dripping with need. A light gasp escaped him. "You are already so.."

  
"Yes, Hanzo.. I desire you so much."

  
"I desire you. But I wish to make this night last forever." He kissed your neck just as he had done before, trailing light kisses down to your chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking them as gently as he could. He moved back and forth between both of them, always giving the other attention with his deft fingers. Without much of a warning, he bit down on your left nipple, easily moving it around with his teeth. Pleasure coarsed straight between your legs, making your back arch upward toward him to feel more.

  
"Hanzo, please.. I need more." Your words were lusty and lingered between painful impatience and overwhelming desire. Complying with your needs, he begins to trail kisses down your stomach, then your waist, then he quickly uses his tongue to give one long, lingering lick to your wetness. Your body arches once more. His tongue goes straight to your clit, flicking over it and making your entire body twitch. Moans and groans filled the room as you reached down to hold his hair. "Hanzo, if you keep going like that I-I'm going to cum.." All in an instant, he stopped.

  
"I want you to cum while I'm inside of you." You didn't complain, since you felt the same way. Sitting up, your arms and legs still shaking, you pushed his chest lightly. Taking the hint, he let himself lie back. It was then that you got a full glimpse of his cock. It was larger than you had expected, plenty of length and all the girth to boot. It was large enough to fall and lie across his lower stomach. You could feel your mouth, and other places, getting wetter just by the thought of it inside of you. Picking it up, you could feel it twitch against your hand. You kissed it from the base to the tip, lightly licking and sucking on the head. Precum leaked from it. It tasted sweet and tangy all at the same time. His breathing hitched as he then let out a shaky sigh.

  
He hadn't felt pleasure like this in a very long time.

  
You did the same as he did to you, and licked him from base to tip before taking as much of him as you could into your mouth. Even when his tip touched the back of your throat, he still had plenty of his length left. As your drool dribbled down, you used that to stroke what was left with your hand. Bobbing your head up and down, his deep and throaty groans only motivated you more. You went faster and faster, looking up at him and seeing his eyes and watching his face twist with pleasure. He began to twitch more and more the longer you went.

  
"Wait.. I want to cum.." He gently grabbed your hair and pulled your mouth from his cock, as hard as it was for him to do so. A trail of saliva trailed from his tip to your lips. The sight of that was too much for him. He jumped up, flinging his body back on top of yours. He kissed you, the mixture of your juices mingling together in your mouths. The head of his cock pressed against your hole.

  
"Please, Hanzo don't make me wait any longer." He immediately began pushing himself inside of you, his cock easily sliding into you. He was large, his length made your lower stomach bulge outward ever so slightly. "You're so big, Hanzo.." He twitched inside of you.

  
"Say my name again." He pulled himself out fully, pushing himself back in all the way, making your voice elongate the word.

  
"Haaanzoooo.." He thrusted once more.

  
"Again." Another thrust. Your stomach bulged.

  
"Hanzo, Hanzo.."

  
"Keep saying it. Never stop saying it, beautiful temptress."


	7. [NSFW][Scenario] Cassie Tells You About Sex (Mermaid!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mermaid female reader x cassie. Cassie teacher the reader about sex."
> 
> I don't know a whole lot about mermaids so I didn't include a lemon, sorry.

** Cassie Tells You About Sex (Mermaid!Reader) **

** **

"You.. want to know what?" Cassie was taken aback by your question. She sat up from her lying position in the shallow water.

"Tell me how sex works." She shook her head, laughing awkwardly.

"Wow, okay. Super off the wall question to ask out of nowhere." Scratching the side of her head, she sighed.

Cassie had frequently been coming to the beach to visit you. You would bring yourself as close to land as possible, leaving your long, shining tail in the water. It was strange how you both had gotten so close. Cassie had been on vacation, having time away for once. You had gotten cut by a piece of metal in the ocean from an old, sunken ship that you were exploring. Humans and their creations had always interested you, and that curiosity had gotten you into a dangerous situation. Bleeding and terrified, you blacked out. When you awoke, you found yourself lying in shallow water on the beach. Your wound had been wrapped up and bandaged, and you already felt much better, minus being a bit weak from blood loss. It was Cassie who had found you washed up on the beach. Noticing your wound, she cleaned it up for you while you were out.

_"Military training always comes in handy. So, are you a fish, or what?"_ She said. Those words began a friendship between the two of you.

So, when Cassie needed a break from the world, she came to the same beach where she found you and saved your life to spend time with you.

"Sorry, I know it is strange, but I'm curious how it works. You humans intrigue me so!" Your tail splashed in the water with excitement.

"Well, uh, you know I have literally no idea how sex would work for you. Humans have their.. parts, between their legs." You tilted your head to the side, humming in curiosity.

"I wonder.. I truly don't know anything. I have been alone for my whole life, as far as I remember. I don't know anything about companionship." You sighed. You were oh so curious about being with another person, but there were no people, fish or otherwise, that you wanted, or even knew.

There was only her.

"I'm.. I'm sorry. I don't know what I can tell you about your reproductivity. I can only tell you about ours. Humans, I mean." She scratched the back of her head. It wasn't really making her uncomfortable, as she trusted you. She just felt bad that she didn't have an answer to give you.

"Then tell me about yours. How does it begin? A desire to mate?"

"Well, yeah but we don't.. really say it like that. These feelings can just be a need for pleasure, or romantic feelings of love." She paused. "It usually starts with a kiss. That kiss will lead into wanting more." You thought for a moment. In that instant, it was hard not to notice how beautiful she was. Her smooth skin and cute blonde ponytail fit her so perfectly, yet she still looked so strong and passionate.

"Cassie.. will you kiss me?"

".. For real?" She cocked her head.

"I mean, maybe if I experience a kiss I can learn.. I can feel something about.." Your cheeks strangely felt hot. Your stomach ached deep inside. It was something you'd never felt before.

"Looks like you're already experiencing something. Feelings. That's a start." She laughed that cute laugh of hers. "Come here, I'll give you a kiss. We will see where that gets you, fishy."


	8. [SFW][Scenario] Scorpion, Chubby Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi there! I’m excited to see a new mortal kombat x reader writer! I would like to request a Hanzo Hasashi x chubby!reader fic! It can be really sweet and domestic fluff, but i’m not opposed to smut. Thanks a ton!"

** Scorpion, Chubby Lover **

** **

You were well loved by Hanzo, that much was clear. Despite your size, he still treated you as any regular sized girl. He didn't seem to pay any mind or attention to your weight. It made you glad that he didn't, but it didn't stop your negative feelings toward yourself. And it certainly didn't stop your self conciousness when you saw other women who were very small, with tiny waists and huge breasts. Now, you were lying beside of him. Nighttime was your favorite time, since you could spend quiet time with Hanzo. Your head was lying on his chest, listening to his heart.

"Hanzo.. may I ask you something?" You let your finger trace along his chest and stomach, admiring his battle scars.

"Of course. What is on your mind?" His arm was wrapped around your shoulder, occassionally pulling you slightly. Like he couldn't get you close enough to him. His thumb traced small circles on your shoulder.

"I just.. want to know why you want me." His hand movements stopped and he lifted his head to look down at you.

"What?"

"I just wish to know why you want me. You could have any woman you wanted. Why choose me?" He then sits up, pulling you up with him. He grips a hold of you under your arms, and lifts you into his lap with ease. Your face was inches from his. His eyes always pulled you under with their intensity.

"What is this truly about?" Of course, he saw right through you. You sighed, rubbing your arm nervously.

"I mean.. I see the women who train here in the garden. I see the women you have fought in the tournaments. You see them, with their small frames, and yet.. you want me. I just don't understand it." He kissed your cheek.

"There is nothing to understand. I want you for your heart, and the fire I see in your eyes. Not for your appearance." He kissed your other cheek. "If ever you want to change your weight, all you must do is ask. I shall help you. If not, then that is fine too. I will be yours, and you will be mine, no matter how you look." You smiled and kissed him.

"Sorry, Hanzo. It's a silly thing for me to worry about."

"Not silly." He pulled you in for another kiss, a lingering and wanting kiss this time. His tongue danced with yours in a firey and passionate desire. "Only unneccesary. Do not worry yourself with such matters. You light the fire in my heart, more than any other woman ever could."


	9. [SFW][Scenario] Dark!Raiden, Saved From Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now you've got me interested in making a request since I read the second chapter. May I have a Raiden/Reader scenario in which Dark Raiden is saved from the corruption within him?"
> 
> Absolutely! Also, this is not set in any particular part of the story of Mortal Kombat. But the scene from the beginning of MK11, (him torturing Shinnok), made me come up with this idea. Shinnok's body is still intact, and Raiden has become dark in the process of chasing after him and desiring vengeance so strongly. Just my own thing, not canon at all!

** Dark!Raiden, Saved From Corruption **

** **

"You will pay for the things you have done, Shinnok. You will recieve a just end." Raiden shocked Shinnok once more with a bolt of lightning from the skies. The sound echoed for what felt like an eternity inside of the old and decrepid temple. Raiden's eyes glowed a bright red, evil and uncaring. It was unlike anything you'd ever seen. Shinnok's scream could surely be heard for miles and miles.

"Raiden, please.." You lifted your hand, trying to reach out to him. But unfortunately for you, the shackles Raiden had placed on you stopped you from moving too much. The more you pulled on the chains, the more they dug into your wrists. Raiden turned his head back to look at you.

"Silence. This must be done." Raiden shocked Shinnok once more. His screams would be a wonderful sound for anyone who had been caught in the path of his evil, but to you they were only nails on a chalkboard. This simply was not the Raiden that you admired and loved, and it was breaking your heart to see him like this.

"Raiden, Gods above, this is not like you!" You lifted your body up until you were on your knees, reaching your whole body toward him as much as possible against your restraints. "Where is the kind and gentle man that I love? I know he is still within you. Please-"

"SILENCE." His voice was loud and stern, thunder boomed outside like it was matching his anger. "You will not sway me with your sweet words. This is the..This is.." His hand pressed against the side of his head as he grunted.

"Raiden, please. Come back to me." Your body went limp as tears began to fall from your face. "The Raiden I know would never chain me. The Raiden I know loves me. These cuffs are cutting into my wrists, can't you see?" His eyes trailed down, seeing the small beads of blood dripping down your fingers. "You would never hurt me. Always do you touch me with a gentle hand. Please, Raiden.. I am in pain." You tried your best to ignore the cutting, but it was incresingly more difficult. You pulled on your restraints so much in hopes of getting a reaction from him, but you only made things worse for yourself.

"I.." He grunted as if he were in pain. His eyes squeezed shut. "My love, I.." He growled. "No! Shinnok must be.." He opened one of his eyes, revealing a blue one once more. "My angel, you are in pain!" He ran to you, shocking off your shackles. He had completely forgotten about the keys as his concern overwhelmed him completely. Relief flooded your body as the sharp pain subsided, and only numbness remained. Raiden took you into his arms, holding you so tightly that it was difficult for you to breathe.

"Raiden.. it's alright. You're back now." Shinnok groaned in pain. Raiden looked to him, before pulling away and looking into your eyes. His hands still gripped your arms tightly. His breath was shaky and uneven.

"You are not angry with me? Gods, you are an angel.." He wiped a tear from your cheek. With that gentle touch that you had come to know and love so well.

"No, Raiden. That was not you. This, this is you." You gently held his hand upon your cheek.

"I heard your voice. I fought to get away from the corruption, and I began to lose hope. My strength left me. But I heard your voice, it made me fight. So I could return to you." He took you back into his arms. "I am so sorry that I have hurt you.." You felt his body shiver. "You are my light."


End file.
